


First Aid

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: “Holtzmann, you’re bleeding!”Holtz skidded to a stop, the bag of metal fell to the floor with a clatter as her scream of surprise echoed through the room. Turning in place, she looked over her limbs, trying to find whatever Erin had seen. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she’d gotten hurt and not noticed it right away. At least those tetanus boosters seemed to have come in handy over the years.





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just getting in under the midnight wire in the Central time zone for day 2 of Holtzbert week!
> 
> This is me once again playing _very_ fast and loose with prompts. Apparently this is as close to hurt/comfort as I can bring myself to get?
> 
> Thank you once again to my beta **D** who helped punch this up a little bit, and thank **you** for reading! Enjoy!

“I came, I saw, I conquered!”

 

Holtzmann stepped through the doorway with all of her usual bravado, a large rucksack swinging at her side, the sound of pieces of its metal contents jostling came from within.

 

“Just wait until you geniuses see what this evil genius has cooking up for you!”

 

Instead of the usual questions or at least mild concern as to whether or not Holtz had returned with something potentially dangerous, she was met with silence. She glanced around and realized the first floor was entirely deserted.

 

After a brief struggle, she extracted her phone from the secret pocket inside her overalls. One glance at the display and she realized it was much later than she had thought. After scrolling through a good night text from Patty and a couple cryptic comments from Abby, she came across a few messages from Erin.

 

_6:07 pm We’re all packing up to go. Hope you’ve had a successful treasure hunt._

_6:32 pm I ended up sticking around for a little while, figured you would be back by now. Hope you’re doing okay._

_7:19 pm Maybe just let me know you’re not stuck in a dumpster somewhere?_

_7:43 pm I’m definitely leaving for home in the next 15 minutes. Let me know you made it back ok if I don’t see you._

 

As Holtz’s gaze fell on the stairs leading to the second floor she noticed the lights were on, a sure sign Erin had yet to leave the building.

 

Looking forward to another chance at wooing her favorite physicist, Holtz returned the pack to her shoulder and trudged up the stairs.

 

“Erin, you beautiful rule-breaking moth, what are you still doing here?”

 

Holtz expected to see Erin’s usual expression of exasperated relief when she came into view. Instead, there was only the briefest glimpse of that, followed immediately by a look of horror.

 

“Holtzmann, you’re bleeding!”

 

Holtz skidded to a stop, the bag of metal fell to the floor with a clatter as her scream of surprise echoed through the room. Turning in place, she looked over her limbs, trying to find whatever Erin had seen. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she’d gotten hurt and not noticed it right away. At least those tetanus boosters seemed to have come in handy over the years.

 

Erin rushed toward her without any of her usual restraint or timidity and shoved Holtz into the nearest chair.

 

In a blink an open first aid kit materialized on the desk beside them. Erin began pulling out a variety of items in a hurried, but orderly fashion.

 

“Let me at least get it cleaned up, you might need stitches.”

 

Holtz gave herself another once over and then looked up at Erin in confusion.

 

“What are you talking about?” Holtz held out her arms and craned her neck, trying to see something that might have caught Erin’s eye but not her own.

 

“Your head!” Erin said, gesturing up towards Holtz’s forehead.

 

Holtz frowned and brought a hand up to probe hesitantly at her forehead. After encountering a slick substance she looked at her fingers, surprised to see a shiny reddish liquid on her skin.

 

“I don’t think this is blood.” Holtz brought her fingers to her nose for a hesitant sniff, and then broke out into a smile. “Power steering fluid.”

 

Erin had gone pale, and for a moment Holtz wanted to jump up and offer her seat. But then Erin leaned forward, giving her shoulder a shove before stalking away.

 

“Abby told me I was being silly.” Erin turned back to her desk and began gathering random papers together, trying to cram folders into her satchel the wrong way. “She said you do this all the time, it’s your ‘thing.’”

 

“Kind of, yeah,” Holtz said. “Not usually this late, but that summer sunshine sort of kept pulling me along to the next dumpster.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, see you tomorrow.” Erin put her head down and made a beeline for the stairs

 

“Wait.” Holtz stepped into Erin’s path, holding out a hand for her to stop. “You were worried about me?”

 

Erin’s tense shoulders slumped, and she let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes, okay? You weren’t answering any of my messages, and you’re usually back a lot earlier, especially on hot days like today.”

 

Holtz blinked in surprise, unaware her movements were being so carefully monitored.

 

“Sorry,” she said. “I’ll try to be better about checking the time from now on.”

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Erin said, appearing to regain a bit more of her composure. “I shouldn’t have just jumped on you like that.”

 

“Oh no, you can do that any time you like,” Holtz said, giving a Erin a salute as she stepped out of her way.

 

Just as the angry flush was leaving Erin’s cheeks they colored again and she ducked her head for a moment before looking back at Holtz. “Have a good night?”

 

“You too.” Holtz remained still, watching as Erin descended the stairs, not turning back to her bench until she heard the front door close.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this pass muster? Why not let me know what you think with a comment, I'd sure love it if you did. Kudos are also appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr under this screen name. I'm more ranty on one and a tiny bit more fannish on the other, take your pick!
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
